Kaioh
|-|Unarmored= |-|Armored= Summary Kaioh is the First Rashō who rules of Asura, referred to as the "Creator of a New Century". A descendant of the original Hokuto bloodline, he is the elder brother of Raoh and Toki, who he was separated from at birth. As opposed to his siblings, he learned Hokuto Ryū Ken, a more destructive style of Hokuto that grants great destructive strength at the expense of the user's sanity. After his mother sacrificed her life to save a baby Kenshiro, Kaioh swore off his emotions due to the great sorrow he felt, punishing every emotion he felt with pain. Kaioh is the final and strongest of Kenshiro's many rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, 6-B in 100% Mode Name: Kaioh Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Age: Unknown (Older than Raoh and Toki) Gender: Male Classification: Human, "Majin" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Ryū Ken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Mostly in the form of causing them to explode or manipulating their movements), Chi Manipulation, Possesses an aura that absorbs chi, making his opponents weaker and weaker as they fight, Memory Manipulation (Can erase and alter memories by hitting pressure points), Telekinesis (Can levitate and throw his enemies and objects using his aura and can heavily disorient them through this with Anryū Tenha), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Does not need to breathe), Battle Precognition (Hokuto Ryū Ken allows users to anticipate attacks through reading people's auras), Power Nullification (Can overpower and negate techniques such as Musō Tensei with his aura), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Spatial Manipulation via Anryū Tenha (Can bend space around himself to avoid attacks or distort space around an opponent to disorient them and trap them in a weightless space, has the ability to distort the distance between himself and his opponent and control the arena and atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (Knows a pressure point technique that disrupts a persons biological functions, making it appear as though they have died of a sickness), Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to block attacks and even cause his aura to explode to attack his attacker), Resistance to Electricity (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Heat Resistance (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Resistance to poisons and pressure points Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Much stronger than Han and Hyoh, stomped Base Shachi and 100% Kenshiro, while he was in Base. In their second fight, Seals Lifted Base Kenshiro notes that Kaioh’s Base was stronger than when they last fought), Country level in 100% Mode (Went 100% in his fight with Seals Lifted Kenshiro, who also went 100%) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely far higher in 100% Mode (Was able to fight on equal footing with a serious unsealed Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, Country Class in 100% Mode Durability: At least Small Country level+, Country level in 100% Mode (Took hits from Kenshiro at his strongest) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for long periods of time with Kenshiro in an incredibly harsh, volcanic area. Has had his legs, arms, and muscles torn and crushed, and continues to fight and recovers all of it. Should be on Par with Kens) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: *'Shura Armor:' A special set of armor Kaioh wears. It's not used for protection but rather acts as an inhibitor, to hold back as much of his demonic energy as he can (there's so much that it sometimes begins to crack his armor under the pressure of his energy.). Somewhat allows him more efficient control of his Matoki. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Ryū Ken:' Hokuto Ryū Ken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art, a rival style to Hokuto Shinken. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 1, 109 Keiraku Hakō (or pressure points), as opposed to the 708 Keiraku Hikō manipulated by Hokuto Shinken, in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Hokuto Ryū Ken also grants the user to the power of the Matōki, an aura that absorbs chi and increases their strength at the expense of their own sanity. *'Anma Makakyoku Ha:' Kaioh manifests his aura in the form of tendrils and spikes, which he uses to pierce his opponent and throw them around. *'Anryū Ensatsu Jin:' Kaioh uses his aura to lift his opponents into the air, and then tears them apart. *'Anryū Hiha:' A blast of Matōki fired from Kaioh's hand. *'Anryū Tenha:' The greatest secret technique of Hokuto Ryū Ken. Using his aura, Kaioh picks up his opponent, levitating them in the air, and then spins them around constantly, suffocating them in his aura and heavily disorienting them. *'Hokuto Gyakushi Sō:' Kaioh takes the position of the Shichosei, the Death Omen Star when attacking an opponent. *'Matōki no Aura:' A special aura used by Kaioh, as a practitioner of Hokuto Ryū Ken. While it grants him inhuman strength and makes him a Majin, it does so at the cost of his sanity. His aura absorbs chi, even from just physical blows, making his opponents weaker and weaker. It is also capable of suffocating and overpowering other techniques. *'Mukokyu Toho:' A technique that allows Kaioh to fight without breathing. '- Hokuto Sōke no Ken:' The original martial art of the Hokuto line. *'Jōma Kōshō:' Hyoh wreathes their hand in ki and attacks his opponent. *'Seimyō Danretsu:' Kaioh strikes all 1, 109 of his opponent's pressure points before knocking them away with a kick. '- Keiraku Hakō:' The pressure points Kaioh can hit and their effects include; *'Keisei:' Restores the target's memories. *'Kokei Kosoku:' Allows the user to fight without breathing. *'Mu Kon An:' Prevents the target from feeling pain. *'Shikanhaku:' The target will fall unconscious, and then fall in love with the first person they see. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Illusionists Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6